


The Cage

by hanbeone



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is dealt a terrible hand. Changmin has wings and becomes too attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit while listening to "The Cage" by HIM so listening to that at some point may be a good idea. Probably cliché but oh well.

For years Changmin had looked over a particular mortal male. He watched as the baby was orphaned and brought to a home with too many children and not enough financial stability, as the baby took his first steps, as he learned to talk later than all the rest, and grew as a cute child. Changmin would feel conflicted weather to smile or frown whenever the boy would pass his meager serving of supper to one of the other children because they hadn't had enough and the boy would have a restless sleep due to a grumbling stomach. He was warm and full of compassion for such a young being.

 

Changmin watched the boy cry as he was taken to live with another family, leaving behind all of his friends. The family only consisted of a man and a woman; a merchant and a seamstress. The new life for the little boy was great for a few years. He was given a nice room with his own books and toys, clothes that fit properly, and a nourishing mother that gave the warmest of hugs. The little boy was shy around his new father whom was hard working and loving towards his wife but came off indifferent towards the child. Regardless of that minor detail, the boy was happy.

 

That is until one day, the woman never woke up. Changmin discovered that the woman had been sick for a while and knowing that she would surely die, wanted to experience having a child of her own. The man, wanting to please his wife, had granted her wish even though he wasn't very fond of having a little brat running around. Though, much to his pleasure, their adopted son was well mannered and rather quiet and slowly, he grew a fondness for the little one. But all of that changed with the love of his life dying.

 

It was the first time the boy ever had harm inflicted upon his body on purpose. The first time he had ever been beaten. Changmin's heart stuttered hearing the whimpers and sniffles come from the boy curled in a ball under a mound of blankets so he threw away all caution and appeared in flesh in the little boy's room.

 

“Yunho?” he softly called. Changmin heard the quick intake of breath, the stilling of movement. The atmosphere was tense for long minutes as Changmin waited for some kind of response from the boy and, sure enough, red rimmed eyes peeked out from under the covers. Changmin wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting, maybe more crying or possibly screaming, but it definitely wasn't a sad smile. Yunho folded down his blanket, sitting up for a better look at the stranger in his room.

 

“Are you an angel?” he sniffled.

 

“Something like that,” Changmin answered, curling the tips of his white wings, “are you...okay?”

 

The boy nodded his head. Changmin knew it was a lie. He moved to sit on the edge of the little bed, eyes roaming over the cut above Yunho's right eye and the bruises on his thin arms. He hesitantly extended his hand to the cut and the boy winced in pain.

 

“It hurts.”

 

“I'll make it better. Hold still,” Changmin touched the cut again, closing his eyes in concentration. After the brief tingling in his fingertips, he opened his eyes again and the wound was completely healed. Yunho prodded his forehead whilst staring at Changmin in admiration. Changmin then repeated the action with the bruises.

 

“Better?” he asked when all was healed.

 

The boy nodded in confirmation, a little “thank you” slipping from his lips before he launched himself at Changmin, hugging tightly. Changmin stiffened at the hug, not used to physical contact with anyone. He lifted his hand to awkwardly pat Yunho's back, and much to his inner distress, the kid started crying again, soiling his impeccable robe with tears and snot. What the hell was wrong now? The kid was no longer in pain so why the waterworks again?

 

“I-I'm scared,” Yunho choked.

 

Oh. Well...now what was he supposed to do? Changmin gently pried the arms that were in a death grip around his torso and moved the kid to lay back under the covers, head resting on a pillow.

 

“Listen, Yunho. I need you to be a big boy, okay?”

 

Yunho nodded yet again while wiping his tears away with small fists.

 

“Good. Look, you are a strong boy who will get through this. Things may be scary for a while, but I promise you that it won't always be this way. Whenever you are so scared and don't have anyone else to make it better, I will come to you. But I need you to do me a favour, alright?”

 

“What?”

 

“You can't tell anyone about me.”

 

“Like a secret?”

 

“Yah. Just like a secret,” Changmin confirmed and the boy smiled warmly, snuggling into the warmth of his bed. Changmin pulled the covers up to Yunho's neck, tucking him away from the chilly air.

 

“Can you sing for me?” the kid mumbled, taking Changmin off guard. “Mama always sang me to sleep.”

 

Changmin opened and closed his mouth, nothing coming out, then glanced to the door for assurance that it was closed and nobody will hear.

 

“Very well,” he complied. The winged male sang to the little human until the latter fell into a peaceful sleep, tiny hand gripping the sleeve of Changmin's robe. When Changmin was positive Yunho was in a deep sleep, he unclasped the hand and disappeared into thin air.

 

From that day on marked a melancholic life for the human. Changmin would watch in strained patience from above, barely containing his anger whenever Yunho was purposely harmed by his adopted father. It wasn't constantly, just once or twice every few weeks, but that didn't make it any more acceptable. The boy would lock himself in his room and cry and the only thing Changmin could do was to go and comfort him in person.

 

On one occasion, Yunho had declared Changmin his guardian angel. Changmin had laughed, though, the kid wasn't exactly wrong. Changmin was an angel, at least on earth. The proper term for his kind was Celestial, and it wasn't heaven that they lived in. Far from heaven actually. It was merely another world above earth where winged beings were born and lived youthful for hundreds and hundreds of years. None of them had ever been human. No human had ever died then showed up there. There wasn't a god, just a council of elders.

 

Each celestial, upon reaching the age of maturity, would be charged with a human to watch over, intervening in their lives only when absolutely necessary. Yunho was Changmin's first human and many Celestials would scold him for making too much of an appearance in the mortal's life, that he wasn't ready for such a responsibility. Their words never bothered Changmin, instead he just went on his way, befriending his human.

 

Yunho's father eventually remarried. The woman was nice enough and was good with Yunho. With her added to the picture, the beatings had stopped and in turn, Changmin stepped back to simply keeping an eye on him from above. Yunho grew quickly, learning to read and write, to help his new mother in the garden, to help his father in the shop. He made friends and laughed often and grew healthy. Changmin was happy.

 

All of it fell to pieces though when the mortal family fell into a great debt. The gambling the man had kept hidden had turned around and bit hard. The new mother left and the man, not knowing of any other solution, sent Yunho to serve for the royal family. He had just turned 12 at the time and was forced with the life of servitude.

 

Changmin's blood boiled.

 

Day in and day out, Yunho was forced to clean and cook and perform less than pleasant tasks. He was allowed to keep very little personal possessions and even less free time to be a simple kid. He bowed on his knees when scolded, careful and eager to keep his masters pleased. Over time Yunho began to shut himself off from everyone around him, locking his heart away from the cruel embrace of the world. It was hard to watch, but there was nothing Changmin could do. His elders had forbade him.

 

The years passed by and Changmin watched as Yunho developed into a handsome young man, sought-after by many. His duties changed into something most wicked and the mortal never bothered with putting up a fight. He just laid on his back and accepted, scrubbing his skin raw till it was bleeding, numbing his mind when it was over. What else could he do? Yunho was powerless. The royals owned him.

 

Changmin was surprised to note that when his mortal reached the age of 19, he found love in a fellow servant. It wasn't exactly love though, just some sort of folly distraction. There was something about the other that made Changmin's skin crawl. And it wasn't because the other was also a boy, Changmin could not care less about that minor detail. It was the fact that the other boy, this Jaejoong, seemed to have Yunho wrapped around his finger, pushing him to do things out of character. There was something cold about him, unlike Yunho who radiated warmth even though it was a disguise for the lost emptiness within.

 

Changmin watched in distaste as Jaejoong spun stupid lies as to why Yunho had caught him kissing another servant in the shadows of the palace. Yunho forgave him just like that, letting Jaejoong kiss his sins away, even though it tore Yunho up inside. Changmin punched a wall at the state of affairs. He would be so much better for his mortal.

 

Wait...what?

 

The Celestial realized, with bitter distaste, that he had become way too attached to the human. He should never have thoughts of that sort. He should not wonder what those lips taste like, or the way Yunho's arms would feel around him now that Yunho was a grown man with lean muscles from heavy labor. He should not be jealous whenever Jaejoong touches him in a less then innocent way. It was against everything Changmin was taught.

 

“You okay, Changmin?” his elder asked one day, “I have noticed you being on edge these last few months.”

 

“Just dandy,” Changmin gritted, trying to bury his emotions, but apparently he didn't do a very good job.

 

“It's your human,” she guessed. Nailed it. “You need to back off, Changmin. You will only hurt yourself getting more involved. He doesn't even remember you from his childhood.”

 

Changmin really didn't need the reminder. He was acutely aware of that wretched fact. It was 11 long years since he had last shown himself to Yunho. The mortal had probably chalked it up to dreams and the overactive imagination of a lonely childhood. Changmin scoffed at the older celestial.

 

“I said that I am fine,” Changmin stressed, bordering on rudeness but he didn't really care. “Please, leave me be now.”

 

“I warn you. Don't do something stupid and screw everything up, Changmin,” the female replied with a dissatisfied sigh. Changmin ignored her until she turned around and left.

 

Jaejoong stole a personal item from one of the royals and Yunho took the fall. He was beaten, even as he begged on his knees. Then Jaejoong, not being able to stand his guilt any longer, tried to pull the men away, only to receive a beating as well. Later that night when Yunho was fixing himself up in his rundown, grungy room, Jaejoong sneaked in with a dagger in his hand. Yunho looked at him with wide eyes. Jaejoong shushed him.

 

“Yunnie, I can't take living like this anymore. We have to fight back.”

 

“Jae...what are you-”

 

“I said hush!” Jaejoong covered the outburst with a sweet smile, “Baby, you have to do it. You have to kill the king and princes.”

 

Yunho backed away from the dagger that the other servant was trying to thrust into his hands, shaking his head rapidly. “I want out too, Jaejoong, but murder isn't the answer.”

 

“It is the only way. Please, Yunnie for me,” his eyes were watering, “don't you love me?”

 

“I am not going to kill somebody.”

 

“Think of all the terrible things they did to you, to me. It's not murder if it is in self defense,” Jaejoong took advantage of Yunho's shock over the whole situation and placed the handle of the ornate dagger into Yunho's palm, closing his fingers around it. “Do it,” he ordered.

 

Changmin decided that enough was enough. He couldn't stand being idle any longer. He had to get to his mortal, get him out and somewhere safe before worse things could happen. Yunho had already been through so much. Without any care for what will happen to himself for breaking more rules, Changmin appeared in front of Yunho once again.

 

He cut Jaejoong's scream before it was even out of that pretty little throat, by throwing a ball of light and knocking him unconscious. He smirked at the chillingly beautiful servant before turning to a frozen in shock Yunho.

 

“Y-y-you,” his mortal stuttered before fainting.

 

Changmin heaved a sigh, levitating the male's body and taking him outside of the palace. Far, far, away.

 

* * *

 

Yunho awoke in a beautiful garden alight with sunlight. The scent of lavender and grass among other flowers tickling his nose. He sat up on the soft blanket beneath him, noticing the missing ache in his joints which was present for the last year. His skin was void of all bruises, just tanned and marked with some old scars. His clothing, which should be ragged scrubs, was repaired- brand new. His hair was shorter and properly cleaned.

 

Yunho looked around his surroundings, determining that he was in the middle of some forested wild life. Which was peculiar because the last thing he remembered, was trying to patch up wounds in his room in the palace. He ran a hand through his hair in a daze, startling at it's new softness.

 

He rose to his feet, making his way across the springy forest floor, his feet not suffering from the lack of shoes. He wondered at that. He halted when he rounded a cluster of tall bushes. Those white wings...he recognized them from somewhere. A dream from long ago. Yunho tiptoed closer to the person kneeling on the ground, right up behind him and stretched a shaky hand out to brush the velvety feathers.

 

The winged man gasped, seizing up like a statue at the contact. Yunho quickly dropped his hand and took a step back.

 

“You're real,” Yunho breaths, not quite believing what was happening. “You're really real.”

 

“Yes.” came the quick reply. Even the voice was the same as in the dream.

 

Yunho stepped carefully around the man to kneel in front of him, to see if it really was his angel. He gulped upon laying his eyes on the prime of masculine beauty. Exactly like in his dream. Memory. On further inspection he realized that tears were running down his angel's cheeks, dripping onto the flat rock he was seated on. They were tears, but haven fallen, the tears were blood.

 

Yunho touched the wetness with curious fingers, lifting them to confirm that the tears were, indeed, turning to blood. He looked at the angel in silent question.

 

“They're for you,” the angel said.

 

“I...don't understand.”

 

“I've been banished from home because I broke the number one rule; don't fall in love.”

 

Yunho gave a half smile, “That is very sad. Who did you fall in love with?”

 

The angel turned his head to look straight into Yunho's eyes.

 

“You, you stupid idiot.”

 

Ah. Yunho was not expecting that. Why would such a beautiful creature love him? He wasn't anything special by far, only an orphaned bastard, a lowly servant, a long time soiled.

 

“Don't think of yourself like that,” the angel scolded, “even through all of that crap you stayed true to yourself. Even when you had closed yourself off.”

 

“Wait. Are you reading my mind?”

 

“No, your emotions.”

 

Yunho blinked, taking that in. This angel loved him, could read his emotions, and had obviously known him for a very long time. It was very overwhelming to say the least. That's when he was distracted by another thought.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“The light of our tomb.”

 

“Huh? I'm dead?”

 

“No,” the angel gave a low laugh and at the blank look on Yunho's face he added, “it's a metaphor...uh never mind.”

 

“Why are you still crying?” the human further inquired, receiving a snort.

 

“I told you, it's because of you. And I am not crying, I am healing you.” the angel's answer served to only further Yunho's confusion. Those certainly looked like tear dripping from the nearly glowing eyes. His eyebrows furrowed.

 

“But I'm fine.”

 

“I mean inside. How do you feel? In your heart? Your mind? Your fears? The pain? Look inside and tell me.”

 

Yunho closed his eyes, searching his soul. He did feel lighter, like all the darkness that had been haunting him was being erased. The empty void was being filled with something much more comforting. A flickering flame that had long ago burned out, now rekindled. With this there also came a name.

 

“Changmin,” he whispered, opening his eyes to look at the winged man. He reached out to stroke the soft feathers, a small smile finding its way on his lips. “My angel.”

 

“I'm not an angel,” Changmin scoffed, “Celestial.”

 

“Close enough. Are you staying this time?”

 

“I can't go back,” Changmin shivered under the gentle, calloused, hands, “So yes, I'm staying.”

 

When Yunho leaned closer, inclining his head, Changmin's heart started thumping erratically. With the words he had been longing to hear finally uttered, the celestial nearly pounced on the human in his haste. At the press of lips their fate was sealed. Changmin vanquished his immortality, bound to the life span of a human, though he wouldn't age and neither would Yunho, thanks to Changmin's powers. The human need not know of that quite yet. He would discover in due time. No need to completely overwhelm his brain.

 

And with that kiss, the two were set out to live at peace with another for their remaining days. Or, as peaceful as one could be with the Celestial's spontaneous mood swings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I lied. Here's more.

Junsu had always prided himself in being a good guardian. There were many mortals which he had watched over, only stepping into their lives at the most necessary moments. Just once, maybe twice. Absolutely no more than needed. He had rules to abide by and he didn't want to become attached.

 

Junsu considered himself to be rather lucky, scoring mortals with nice lives, not calling for much of his attention. There was the girl with the beautiful voice that put anyone instantly at peace, the boy who grew up to be a redound swordsman, the smart and fair princess, the jolly baker. For his first couple of mortals, Junsu was exclusive to them, and as he gained experience, took on more than one at a time.

 

Everything was wonderful until Jaejoong came along. This particular mortal was a tricky one that Junsu could not, for the life of him, begin to figure out. His life was wild, hardship after hardship, slowly breaking down and spiraling out of control. Junsu was very hesitant to act, waiting for that one moment where he could swoop in and change things around for good.

 

The Celestial had to be careful due to his wife and twin son and daughter who's wings were just starting to grow. He wanted to be sure that he only appeared in Jaejoong's life once so that he wouldn’t suffer any consequences.

 

It just so happened, when Jaejoong was around 20 years old, the opportunity presented itself to the Celestial on a silver platter. Hearing his mortal asking another man to take peoples lives had done Junsu in. He appeared in the grungy room just in time to catch his acquainted Celestial, Changmin, disappearing with the other human.

 

Jaejoong laid on the floor, almost in a peaceful sleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Jaejoong's face was one of pure beauty worn down by filth and twisted into something chilling. Such an unfortunate human, was he. The Celestial healed his mortal's physical wounds and a touch of the torment which laid within. He couldn't remove it all though, that would be breaking a rule.

 

Had decided what should be done, Junsu took the human away from the palace and to the country estate of Jaejoong's closest childhood friend. The Celestial left the male on the door step to be found later, then he vanished back to his home.

 

Park Yoochun would find quite the surprise.

 

Jaejoong woke to the soft call of his name and the smell of steaming broth. He was warm and cozy and didn't want to open his eyes for fear that this was all just part of his sleep ridden imagination. When he groaned, the calls became louder.

 

“Jae hyung!”

 

No, that was definitely a familiar voice shouting his name. He shot up so fast that he banged his head against something hard.

 

“Chunnie!” Jaejoong cried at his old friend who was holding a handkerchief to a bloody nose in pain, “Why are you- how did I- what is....oh my gosh! Are you okay?”

 

Yoochun dropped his hands to allow Jaejoong to fuss over him, totally basking in all the attention he had missed for the last 5 or 6 years. When the bleeding had stopped, the two humans sat and stared at each other, taking in the image of a long lost friend. Yoochun, forever sensitive, started bawling tears of joy and tackled Jaejoong against the mattress. Jaejoong squeaked, utterly confused.

 

“You're way too thin,” Yoochun informed the other, fitting his hand on the curve of Jaejoong's waist as he hovered above, “Didn't they feed you?”

 

Jaejoong shook his head, water brimming in his sad eyes.

 

“I was wrong. The capital is horrid. I should never have went. They did terrible things to me and I also did bad things to good people because of that.”

 

Yoochun shushed him, brought them both up to sit again while they shed mutual tears of relief. Yoochun grabbed the broth from the nightstand and lifted a spoonful to Jaejoong's lips. Eat- was the silent command. And Jaejoong ate selfishly.

 

“How'd I get here?” Jaejoong asked once he had cleared the bowl.

 

“I don't know. Father found you slumped against the main entrance yesterday. There wasn't a sign of another soul around.”

 

It was a great mystery, nobody from the palace, or even capitol for that matter, knew that Jaejoong came from out in the country, let alone had knowledge of his best friend. To how he ended up nearly 100 kilometres from that wretched palace was something nobody could fathom, except for Junsu who was giggling at his mortal's confusion.

 

“Anyway, we have so much to discuss but if you want to save that for later, we can go say hello to my mother. She's been worried sick about you, Jaejoong.”

 

Jaejoong nodded his consent and accepted Yoochun's hand in order to be lead through the large house. A piece of himself felt the utmost ease in the comforting touch.

 

Junsu smiled from above. Jaejoong still had a long way to go in order to erase all of his demons, but Yoochun would be there to help. It was another in the Celestial's long list of success with his mortals.

 

* * *

 

"That's it?” Kyuhyun asks, frowning at the end of Zhou Mi's story. He was hoping to hear more about the first two...so tragically beautiful.

 

“Well, there isn't much more to it,” Zhou Mi hums, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Kyuhyun's hand. “All of them eventually found their happy ending, Changmin and Yunho had a great love that went on to become legendary among Celestials. Jaejoong came to terms with his demons, Yoochun eventually confessed that he wanted them to be more than mere friends. It all worked out in the end.”

 

A mutual silence descends upon them until Zhou Mi hears the tell tale sounds of snuffling.

 

“Kui Xian, are you crying?”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Kyuhyun hastily wipes the wetness from his cheeks with the back of his free hand, “it must be all the drugs.”

 

“You're last dose was at lunch silly.”

 

“You must have mis-calculated.”

 

“I didn't,” Zhou Mi snickers, flicking Kyuhyun's chubby cheek, “Besides, it is time for your next pill, unless you no longer feel any pain. The doctor said you can stop taking them any time now and just switch to regular Advil.”

 

Kyuhyun wiggles his toes, “No, I think I'll be fine for tonight.”

 

Zhou Mi smiles. It's brilliant and dazzling and Kyuhyun is certain that smile alone could power the whole of Seoul for a week without any difficulties. He grips the warm hand tighter.

 

“Mimi?”

 

“Yes, Kui Xian?”

 

“Did you know them?”

 

“All this happened long before I was born. But I do know Junsu, he's still up there with his family.”

 

“Just how old are you exactly?”

 

“I am 193.”

 

“Seriously?” Kyuhyun shouts in surprise. He figures that Zhou Mi has been around for a while but not _that_ long. “You're an old man. Like great great grandfather old.”

 

“Brat, I appear the same age as you do,” Zhou Mi slaps Kyuhyun's arm.

 

“Yah! I'm crippled, don't beat me!”

 

Kyuhyun shrieks and they both fall into a fit of giggles. When they recover, Zhou Mi stiffens with a quick intake of breath as Kyuhyun slips a hand up the back of his shirt to feel the raised scars where his wings should be. The younger has a far off look, like he is considering something, with a slight downturn of his lips.

 

“When Changmin was banished he still got to keep his wings and some of his powers, right?”

 

“Yes,” Zhou Mi replies, trying to pay the curious hand on his back no attention. It sort of fails though.

 

“So why is it different with you?”

 

“Changmin had only broken one of the major rules and many minor ones. In my case I broke three of the biggest; don't fall in love with your mortal, don't prevent the fated death of your mortal, and don't expose yourself to the human population. For that, I was stripped of everything, my wings, powers, immortality, anti-aging. I'm nothing more than human now.”

 

“Oh,” Kyuhyun drops his hand from the older male's back, “So all of this happened to you because of me.”

 

“Kui Xian!” Zhou Mi gasps, a look of pain crossing his feline-like features. He reaches his fingers out to touch the cast encompassing Kyuhyun's left leg . “My only regret is that I didn't get to heal you before the council took me away to be punished.”

 

“A broken ankle beats death though, wouldn't you say?” Kyuhyun tries to joke and sure enough, it elicits a tiny, forlorn, chuckle from Zhou Mi.

 

“You should sleep now,” Zhou Mi says, moving to get up from the bed but is stopped by Kyuhyun's hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to look at him in confusion.

 

“I think you have earned your stay right here after almost a week of sleeping on my couch. That thing cannot be good for your back.”

 

“It really isn't,” Zhou Mi agrees with another one of those 1000 megawatt smiles. He helps Kyuhyun manoeuvre under the blankets, propping a pillow under the injured leg so that it won't be disturbed during sleep. He flicks off the light and crawls into bed beside the object of his affection.

 

“Did it hurt?” Kyuhyun asks after they are settled.

 

“Did what hurt?”

 

“When you fell from heaven.”

 

It is a full 5 seconds before Zhou Mi musters any sort of response, choking on laughter and squeezing Kyuhyun's waist.

 

“I can't believe you just...oh my god!”

 

“Hey, it was the perfect opportunity. I saw an opening and took it. You can't deny it was good.”

 

“Okay, okay I will give you that,” he drops a kiss on Kyuhyun's shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun wishes it to be his lips. Soon, he tells himself, soon. And then another thought crosses his mind.

 

“Do you think we'll have a love story as good as Yunho and Changmin's?”

 

“I don't see why not,” Zhou Mi yawns, “But there definitely won't be as much angst. Probably simpler too.”

 

“Hmm...I guess so,” Kyuhyun mumbles, suddenly hit with exhaustion. “G'night, Mi”

 

“Goodnight, Kui Xian.”


End file.
